


Why Don't We Just Dance

by Anna_Blossom



Category: Overwatch (Video Game)
Genre: Dancing and Singing, Established Relationship, Fluff, M/M, McCree sings, Tooth-Rotting Fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-06-25
Updated: 2016-06-25
Packaged: 2018-07-18 05:01:57
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,199
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7300579
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Anna_Blossom/pseuds/Anna_Blossom
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Hanzo let a quiet laugh escape his lips. “You are embarrassing,” he said after a few moments.</p><p>“But you love me anyway,” McCree teased, and Hanzo rolled his eyes.</p><p>“Unfortunately so.”</p><p>(the one where McCree serenades Hanzo)</p>
            </blockquote>





	Why Don't We Just Dance

 It was a quiet day at Watchpoint Gibraltar, Hanzo thought as he idly polished his bow on the couch in front of a widescreen television. And by quiet, he meant boring, just like the past few days.

There had been no news of any suspicious activity for an entire week. Talon has been keeping its head low, probably because of the immense losses the organization suffered after Overwatch destroyed not just one, but three of their international bases within a single week.  There was no recent activity from the Los Muertos Gang, as well as the newly reformed Deadlock Gang. In other words, there was nothing for Overwatch to do in the meantime, and while Hanzo knew that this meant the world was safe, he can’t help but feel agitated, tense.

So, in an attempt to dispel his restlessness, he watched the news, a small part of him hoping that a headline about Talon or some other terrorist group would appear and Winston would have no choice but to send them on a mission. Selfish, Hanzo knew but he needed _something_ to do. One can only train and meditate for so long before even that got dull.

Hanzo’s train of thought was broken by a very familiar sound. McCree’s spurs. He cast a momentary glance at the man, before turning his attention back to polishing his bow.

“Howdy, pumpkin,” McCree flashed him a lopsided smile, and Hanzo hummed in acknowledgment, far too used to the other man’s bizarre nicknames to even comment on them anymore.

Suddenly, his bow was tugged out of his hands. Hanzo blinked once, watching as McCree walked towards a table and carefully deposited the bow there. That was when he also noticed a small neon green orb floating behind him, not unlike Zenyatta’s.

“McCree, what are you doing?” Hanzo asked with a slightly exasperated tone as McCree sauntered back towards him. The cowboy just answered him with a mischievous curve of his lips, reaching for the orb and fiddling with it for a short while.

Suddenly, a jaunty tune permeated throughout the room. The floating orb was a speaker, Hanzo realized. The archer furrowed his brow and opened his mouth to say something, but then McCree started [singing](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=VYE0yH_jVb0).

“ _Baby, why don't we just turn that TV off?_ ” McCree sang, taking the remote from the cushion besides Hanzo and doing just that before tossing it behind him. “ _Three hundred fifteen channels of nothing but bad news on._ ” Hanzo felt a flush creeping up his face as McCree leaned in closer.

“ _Well, it might be me, but the way I see it_ , _the whole wide world has gone crazy,_ ” McCree shot him a lopsided smile and held out his hand. “ _So baby, why don't we just dance?_ ”

Hanzo abruptly slapped the hand away and stood up, face pink and walked out of the room. But McCree was unfazed and followed him into the hallway, the speaker floating behind him.  
  
“ _Guess the little bitty living room ain't gonna look like much_ ,” McCree continued, and Hanzo felt his insides coil at how _deep_ the gunslinger’s voice was. “ _When the lights go down and we move the couch, it's gonna be more than enough._ ”

Hanzo started walking faster. McCree matched him step for step, until he overtook the archer in one swift motion, walking backwards in front of Hanzo, grinning as he placed his prosthetic over his chest.

“ _For_ _my two left feet and our two hearts beatin', nobody's gonna see us go crazy,_ ” McCree waggled his eyebrows suggestively and Hanzo growled, partly because he was annoyed and mostly because he was embarrassed. “ _So baby, why don't we just dance?_ ”

Hanzo continued marching up a flight of steps, shoving past McCree.

“ _Down the hall, maybe straight up the stairs  
Bouncin' off the wall, floatin' on air_  
_Baby, why don't we just dance?_ ”

“Stop it, McCree,” Hanzo muttered, walking faster as he spotted Tracer making her way down the stairwell.

“Evening, luvs,” Tracer greeted with a small wave, but Hanzo just pushed past her, mumbling a quick apology, feeling strangely giddy. McCree tipped his hat in greeting, before hurrying after Hanzo, leaving Tracer behind them, giggling and amused.

“ _Baby, why don't you go put your best dress on?_ ” McCree crooned as they walked down another brightly lit hallway, earning himself a glare from the archer. “ _And those high heeled shoes_ _you_ — oof!” McCree chuckled weakly as he clutched his stomach where Hanzo had punched him, doubling over. The shorter man smirked, before turning around and opening the door to his quarters.

“ _On_ _second thought, just the way you are is already drivin' me crazy,_ ” the gunslinger continued, sounding a bit breathless, most probably because of the punch, trailing after Hanzo. “ _So baby, why don't we just dance_?”

“No."

“ _Down the hall, maybe straight up the stairs_.”

“Stop.”

“ _Bouncin' off the wall._ ”

“McCree, please.”

“ _Floatin' on air._ ”

“That’s impossible."

“ _Baby,"_ McCree took Hanzo’s hands in his own, a mischievous glint in his eyes. Hanzo’s eyes opened wide as he realized the other man’s intentions. " _Why don't we just dance?_ ”

“McCree, don’t—”

“ _I’ll cut a rug!_ ”

 A fiddle started playing in the background, and McCree spun them around to the beat, laughing, and Hanzo couldn’t stop the smile forming on his face. And then, his arms were crossed in front of him, his back against McCree’s chest, swaying to the music as the gunslinger sang in his ear  
  
“ _Well it might be me but the way I see it  
The whole wide world has gone crazy_  
_So baby, why don't we just dance?_ ”

“ _Oh baby_ ,” Hanzo sang along softly, turning to face McCree and placing his arms around the taller man’s shoulders. McCree beamed, putting his hands around the other man’s hips. “ _Why don't we just dance_?” McCree finished, their bodies swaying together and Hanzo felt contentment and happiness wash over his whole being. They continued dancing like that, waiting for the song to die out.

When the song finally ended, they stopped but they remained in that position, holding each other and Hanzo let a quiet laugh escape his lips. “You are embarrassing,” he said after a few moments.

“But you love me anyway,” McCree teased, and Hanzo rolled his eyes.

“Unfortunately so.”

Laughter filled the room, loud and boisterous and warm, and Hanzo couldn’t help but laugh a little as well, resting his forehead against the gunslinger’s shoulder.

“I’m curious as to where you acquired that thing,” he said, using one hand to gesture towards the floating orb behind McCree.

“Oh, that?” McCree chuckled, thumbs drawing circles on where they rested against Hanzo’s hips. “Got that from Lúcio. The boy owed me one. Only plays that song though. So? You feelin’ better now?”

“Mm,” Hanzo hummed, feeling calmer than before. In fact, this was the most relaxed he had been all week. He lifted his head and gave McCree a chaste kiss.

“Thank you,” he said as he pulled back, lips curved into a serene smile.

“Anytime, darlin’,” McCree grinned back, the tips of his ears red and his face overflowing with adoration.

He looked like a lovestruck fool, Hanzo thought fondly. But then again, he probably didn't look any better.

**Author's Note:**

> Okay, so this idea has been bouncing around in my head for a really long time after I first heard the song Why Don't We Just Dance by Josh Turner and after I've read a couple of fics about McCree singing like a god (a headcanon which I totally subscribe to). Hanzo's really lucky they only bumped into Tracer though.
> 
> Soooooo, thanks for reading. I hope you liked it and, constructive criticism is always nice :)


End file.
